YAOI KUROFYE UNOS OJOS QUE NO VEN
by natalia clow
Summary: Basado en la ova Tsubasa Shunreiki. ONE-SHOT  Fye ve a Kurogane y a la princesa Tomoyo abrasados y no se controla y escapa.Kurogane debe hacerle entender que él es lo más importante y que su hipocresia no le engaña. 2 palabras son suficientes te am...


Este fanfic, me inspire viendo muchos videítos de KuroFye y no pude evitarlo, era tan magnífico que tenía que hacer algo de ellos. Para los que quieran saber qué es lo que cantaba tomoyo escuchen la canción "Tomoyo 's song" es muy linda.

Oficialmente el lemon más largo que he hecho :D espero que les guste me esmere con ello.

**UNOS OJOS QUE NO VEN**

Sentí un frío recorrer mi espalda y por reflejo acurruque mi cuerpo y trate de sentir calor, pero, cada vez el frío era más intenso. Yo, sólo pude sentir el miedo. Hace mucho tiempo deje de ser yo para volverme alguien más, un alguien cuya sonrisa cautiva y engaña; pero debería aclarar que no a todo el mundo cautiva y engaña mi sonrisa, no a todos, no a él.

Mi corazón se desgarra en esta oscuridad abrumadora ¿Cómo era capaz la soledad torturar un cuerpo tanto así? En mi garganta algunas palabras se atragantaban dándole la imposibilidad de pasar a mis sentimientos, pero, lo más importante ¿Qué era lo que sentía?

Termine extendiéndome a plenitud en la cama, sin importarme el frío que tenía la noble intención de asesinarme. En mi pecho la briza golpeaba fuertemente y mis pies perdían sensibilidad ¿Qué era la vida? Todo aquello se atiborraba en mi mente, cada vez haciendo más difícil respirar, ver, oír, sentir, existir. Un brazo, una maquina, toca la palma de mi mano y volteo a ver de quien se trata, pero ¿De quién más podríamos estar hablando?

-Kuro-tan ¿Qué haces aquí?- una sonrisa delineo su expresión sombría y sus ojos como queriendo negar la realidad no se abría.

-¿Crees que acostarte con las ventanas y puertas abiertas es algo gracioso?

-Kya… Kuro-sama se preocupa por mí- Agarre su mano metálica fuertemente, tratando así de sentirlo más cerca; Sin embargo fue todo lo contrarío, lo sentí más lejos que nunca.

-Deja ese tono fastidioso y tapate- Botó sobre mí una manta gruesa, pero, no sabía que mi frío era del alma que muere lentamente y no del cuerpo que no quiere calentarse.

-Oye, Kurogane ¿Por qué?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sí, sigo sin entenderlo. Tu sangre, tu brazo, tu vida ¿Valgo tanto para que me des todo de ti?

-Yo… no lo hice pensado, fue… ¡Ah! ¿Qué importa? Además tu… tu magia.

Una sonrisa no pudo evitarse escapar de mis labios, siendo sincera esta vez porque sabía que este hombre nunca me daría respuestas.

-Tan típico de ti, Kuro-sama.

-¿Eh?

No me di cuenta en qué momento posó su brazo sobre mi cabeza y acariciaba mi perturbada cabeza de una manera tan dulce que tenía ganas de llorar ¿Cómo este sujeto se había atado a mí de esta manera? Ante tantas preguntas lo mejor que podía hacer era resguardarme en mis sonrisas y escapar de aquel calor que me embriagaba, de aquel toque metálico que me hacía dar un escalofrió que recorría mi espalda desde el coxis hasta la nuca. Soy débil, mi debilidad… este hombre, un secreto que guardare eternamente.

Unos colmillos salieron involuntariamente de mi boca, quise esconderlos pero él rápidamente fijó su atención en ellos.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Amablemente preguntó. Yo… hoy me sentía más débil que siempre, hoy no era un buen día.

-No, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte Kuro-sama.

¿Cómo podía evitar a este hombre para que no me hiciese caer? Tenía la noble voluntad de alejarme, de no caer en tentación. El pecado, es más grande que el peregrino que quiere evitarlo. Que algún ser salve mi alma, esta que desea su alimento como su amante. Siempre se nos decía "No juguéis con la comida" Ahora yo digo "No os enamoréis de la comida". Ese carácter tan tosco, tan desgraciadamente cruel y a la vez tan amable que te desgarra el alma. Es injusto no tener un seguro que te deje aquel corazón impuro en paz. Aquellos ojos color sangre que manchaban los míos color dorado, haciendo desear más que sólo su sangre, su dulce sangre.

-Kuro-sama sería mejor que te alejases de mi hoy.

-¿Por qué?

-"¿Por qué?" preguntas, hoy no es un buen día.

-Ya veo… entonces me iré.

-Gracias, solo por hoy, gracias.

-…

Aquellos ojos con los que dijo lo que las palabras simplemente tenían prohibido expresar. Salió sin más de la habitación. Agarré mis cabellos, sostuve las piernas tan cerca de mí. No quería dejar espacio para la soledad ¿Qué podría saber Kurogane de esta oscuridad que te absorbe hasta matarte? Mis ojos dorados mostraban el deseo que quise negar con todo mi ser. Acerqué mi muñeca a mi boca y la mordí tan profundamente que sentí que quizás había atravesado mi propia mano. El liquido carmesí, se extendió sobre las sabanas y las mancho, igual que lo hacía aquel hombre conmigo. No pude tomar mi sangre, se atoraba en la garganta y me hacía ahogarme, me obligaba mi propio cuerpo a escupirla. Que estúpido soy, ahora… he perdido tanta sangre que necesito a mi presa, no… no la necesito, ¡LA DESEO!

En la infernal noche, en donde mi anemia no me hacía pensar, corrí buscándolo para saciar mi incontrolable sed, mi incontrolable deseo de él. Me movía ágilmente por los corredores de aquella casa, de aquella mansión. Lo vi, lamí mis labios por instinto, salté para agarrarle del cuello y morderlo o bueno debí decir esa era mi intención, pero vi eso, aquella escena que mi corazón no pudo procesar y que me hizo olvidar de todo. Kurogane, Tomoko, solos abrazados bajo aquel maravilloso árbol que florecía hermosamente con una lluvia de hojas rosas que parecían iluminar aquel espacio en donde claramente, sobraba yo.

Apreté con fuerza mis puños y caminé más controlado hacía mi habitación. Hoy, yo no había visto nada. Hoy, yo solo era nada. Sonreí para mí, tratando de darme un auto consuelo, era lo mejor que podía pasar, era… lo mejor. ¿Cómo eliminar aquel dolor que estrangulaba las entrañas? ¿Cómo eliminar aquel sentimiento que me hacía ahogarme en mi propia bilis? ¿Cómo desaparecer los celos que me invadían? Yo… no lo sé. Este hombre solo me hace preguntarme tantas cosas, pero, nunca me ayuda a responder nada. Que crueldad con mi persona.

Caminé más tranquilamente por el corredor. Un frió dominó mi cuerpo y me senté en una esquina de pasillo. Un sueño que no podía resistir llego a mí, volviendo todo a mi vista de color negro. Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontraba en una casa, al parecer era la casa de Yuuko ya que la encontré sentada mirando un árbol de cerezos balanceándose en la noche.

-Buenas noches.

-Kurogane ¿Eh?

-He dicho buenas noches.

-Sí y yo he dicho Kurogane ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de huirle?

-¿Huirle? ¿Yo? ¿Qué sabes tú? Yo no le huyo.

-¿Qué sé yo? Dices… te diré que sé yo. Por tu constante odio hacia ti mismo escondes todos esos sentimientos en esas sonrisas idiotas y con esos chistes que haces siempre esperas limar asperezas para que nadie se meta contigo y de esa manera sufra.

-Eso… nadie sabe lo que es tener ese miedo de perderte en ti mismo por el odio que corroe la razón.

-Más que nadie, Kurogane lo sabe ¿Tú has experimentado lo que es matar sin restricción y después ser castigado con un sello y alejado de tu casa, teniéndose que encargar de un trío de inmaduros haciendo perder su razón entre la paz encontrada y el instinto que aún gobierna su corazón? Aclarando que tú te haces el estúpido y él siendo el único que no cayó en tus sonrisas falsas y tus chistes de mal gusto, te trata de manera en la que te puedas sentir más cómodo.

-Él sólo… Yuuko, es mejor dejar esto así.

-¿Huir, de nuevo? Que deplorable Fye.

-Yo… déjame en paz.

-Al parecer, Kurogane como siempre no te dejara escapar esta vez.

-¿Eh?

De repente la imagen de aquel patio se desapareció y todo se convirtió en lago rojo, mi sed se fue apagando y mis ojos enfocaron de nuevo. Para mi desgracia o fortuna realmente no sabía que decir, lo primero que vi fue a Kurogane. Su sangre corría por su cuello y yo… estaba prendido de a su cuello bebiendo aquella sangre dulce.

Lamí mis labios y dije con un hilo de voz "Estaba deliciosa" Tus ojos se posaron en mí y mi corazón latió de repente muy deprisa, si lo reconozco me asuste y mucho. Mis garras se enterraron en tu brazo que quería evitar que me fuera, hiciste una mueca de dolor pero aún así no me soltaste. Me asuste, quería huir de todos estos sentimientos que me producías, pero, al parecer tú no me ibas a acolitar eso ahora.

-Oye si tenías tanta hambre ¿Por qué no me dejaste darte de comer ahora?

-Por… porque no era necesario kuro-tan.

-Yo no diría lo mismo con la ansiedad que tomaste de mí ahora.

-Yo… perdón por no controlarme kuro-sama.

De repente soltó su agarre de mi brazo y dejándome libre, volteó su cara. Me incomode ante la extraña actitud. Me volví sobre mis talones dispuesto a irme pero su voz me detuvo como una cadena. Aquella profunda voz que me hacía estremecer en todo el esplendor de mí ser, había formulado una pregunta asesina.

-¿Nos has visto verdad?

No titubeo ni un solo segundo en formular aquella asesina pregunta. Mi garganta de repente se sintió seca. Mis labios les sentía arder. Mis entrañas se revolvían y estrujaban. Mis manos temblaban y hacían que otro tipo deseos despertaran.

-¡TÚ QUE SABES!

Un grito sincero salió de mi garganta desgarrando mi laringe e hiriendo mi lengua, rozando fuertemente mis encías y lastimando mis labios. Mi cuerpo no se controló y se lanzó encima de Kurogane. Desesperadamente busque sus labios y al encontrarlos los bese profundamente. Pensé en ese momento que me fundía con él. Cuando fui consciente de que me había excedido me separé, me paré e intenté irme. Los brazos de Kurogane uno tan fuerte como el metal apretaba mis caderas y el otro con calor asfixiante tenía mi brazo.

-Suéltame, por favor Kurogane.- dicho con el tono más serio que pude expresar.-

- Si tan solo me escucharas, todo estaría bien.

-¡NO! No estaría bien. – Se sorprendió a su propia respuesta la entereza que le había puesto.

-¿Qué no está bien? ¿Qué no me escuches? Sí, es verdad no está bien.

-No, eso no es. Yo… Tú eres lo que hace que para mí todo este mal.

-…

-Tú… Me haces preguntar tantas cosas. Me haces odiarme a mí mismo por el simple hecho de amarte. Me haces ser tan egoísta que nunca en mi vida he querido serlo así. Me haces descubrir algo que no conocía en mí y era la avaricia que domina a mi corazón cuando se trata de ti. El querer monopolizarte hasta quererte encerrar en una jaula ¡¿DIME QUÉ HAGO CON ESTE SENTIMIENTO? ¡¿CÓMO PUEDO VIVIR UNA VIDA TRANQUILA SI NO ES ALEJANDOTE DE MÍ? – la desesperación cada vez sonaba más fuerte en mi voz que salía con ráfagas de egoísmo dañando todo lo que tocaba-.

-…

-No… te quedes callado di algo por favor.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-Lo que sea.

-Bien te diré algo. No he acostumbrado en toda mi vida a tratar con estúpidos como tú. Nunca en mi vida pensé verme estando de niñera de tres bebes. Por mi mente nunca paso que alguien como tú me impulsara a hacer cosas que para mi eran imposibles de realizar. Cada vez que veo mi brazo, que siento ese metal colgarme de lo que alguna vez fue mi brazo, sonrío y me mofo de cómo el precio por tenerte fuera solamente mi brazo. Hubiera sido capaz de dar los dos porque por desgracia te has vuelto muy importante para mí. Se vuelve insoportable que siempre tus actitudes hipócritas no me muestren lo que verdaderamente piensas o sientes, pero, ¿Sabes? Nada de lo que haces para ocultar tu corazón de la gente funciona conmigo.

-Kuro…gane.

-Yo me he cansado de tanto insistir en romper tu sonrisa. Cuando estábamos en Tokio logré sacar tu desesperación, me sentí tan bien, no puedo negarlo. Por primera vez, después de conocer tantos mundos entendí algo. El amor como fuerza universal mueve los corazones a juntarse en una armonía atrayendo lo que necesitan para así crecer y evolucionar. Yo, te necesito. Te necesito para crecer, para evolucionar, para entender, para vivir, para mi propia tranquilidad. Tu hipocresía me impide llegar a ese corazón que llame tan desesperadamente y que hizo todo lo que ha sucedido para conocerte. Yo sé que es parte del proceso del conocernos, pero, quiero que me abras el corazón, porque el mío está abierto sólo para ti.

-Kurogane, Yo… yo creo que eres mi alma gemela ¿Sabes que son las almas gemelas? Son seres que era parte de una sola unidad. Fueron separados pero sus corazones constantemente se llaman, porque viven al unisonó así como sus corazones palpitan a la vez. Son personas que sin ser iguales se sienten que son uno solo. Son el amor en su forma más elevada. Son un nuevo tipo de vida, porque son dos corazones viviendo por un solo ser, el amor.

Un silencio reino cuando hubo terminado esas frases. Sin darse cuenta se habían declarado su amor, habían explicado sus debilidades, sus deseos, sus anhelos y sus pensamientos. Con él las cosas son tan diferentes, no necesitamos más si no que abrir la boca y las palabras suben por la garganta involuntariamente y dicen lo que nosotros queríamos ocultar.

Posó su mano sobre la mía y sentí su calor abrigarme tan amablemente que mi cuerpo se sentía fundirse. Sonreí tontamente y mire su mano que apretaba con una extrema gentileza mi palma y entrelazaba disimuladamente sus dedos entre los míos. Pronto el silencio se vio roto por un suspiro que involuntariamente salió de mi alma. Quizás era porque al fin sentía esa tranquilidad que le había llenado su ser hasta ese punto.

De fondo sonaba la voz de Tomoyo, cantaba alegremente y su voz retumbaba tan tiernamente que era como la seda acariciando los tímpanos. Recosté mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurogane y comencé a tararear la canción. De repente mis ojos se cerraron y supe que aquella canción no era normal. De nuevo llegue al patio de la casa de Yuuko, pero no estaba Yuuko. Me senté donde la vez pasada estaba y me quede sentado viendo maravillado el árbol de cerezo que se mecía en el viento y los pétalos de sus flores caían sobre la noche haciéndola ver hermosa. Escuche unos pasos que estaban detrás de mí. No voltee a ver y sentí unas manos que se apoyaban en mis hombros, me sentí, cálido, feliz y completo.

Se volvió todo negro y cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré recostado debajo del árbol de cerezo sobre el regazo de Tomoyo y ella todavía cantaba aquella canción. No me explique en qué momento esto se había tornado así. Mis ojos buscaron automáticamente a Kurogane y lo halle viéndome desde el fondo del pasillo.

-¿Te sientes mejor Fye?

-Sí, gracias.

-Tú bien sabes que es esta canción verdad.

-Sí, no es algo mágico pero es una canción que llama a los elementos de tu ser a caer ante ese extraño "Hechizo".

-Este corazón Fye, necesita ser curado. ¿Si sabes quién era esa persona que te sostenía los hombros?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Responde.

-No.

-Era Kurogane. Él estaba muy preocupado por ti y me dijo que te indujera a un sueño en donde pudieras estar tranquilo y donde él pudiera ser tu apoyo sin que tu falsedad se interpusiera.

-Con que era eso.

-Sí. Yo… estoy muy contenta con lo que he visto. Kurogane nunca había tenido otra persona aparte de mí, para serle fiel e incondicionalmente hacer cualquier cosa por ese alguien. Pero tú, lo has cambiado. Él nunca había sentido lo que era el amor por alguien. Lo descubrió contigo y él cambió totalmente. Un brazo, eso incluso es más de lo que yo podía esperar.

-Es tan típico de Kuro-tan.

-¿Kuro-tan?

-Bueno- Soltó una risa suave y tranquila tratando de explicar su broma.- Yo siempre molesto a Kurogane poniéndole apodos.

-¿Apodos? ¿Y te deja hacerlo?

-No sin antes amenazarme de muerte.

La princesa soltó una risa disimulada y totalmente sincera que alertó a Kurogane que miraba pendiente desde la distancia a las dos personas bajo el árbol.

Fye aprovechó ese momento para levantarse del regazo de la princesa y sonrío tontamente llamando a Kurogane a que viniera. Al llegar esa imponente figura este miraba notablemente molesto hacia otro lado tratando de evitar ver la sonrisas de esos dos compaginando contra él.

-¡Bueno ya!

-¡OH! Que miedo Kuro-chin se ha puesto de malgenio.

Tratando de hacer el ambiente más ameno. Kurogane se dio cuenta de lo que Fye estaba haciendo, huyendo de nuevo.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Al ver que ya Kurogane le había descubierto, tapó su cara con sus manos y no quería mostrar su vergüenza.

-Te lo fije, Fye.

Le llevo arrastrado y Tomoyo entendiendo la preocupación de Kurogane se sintió alegre al ver a ese chico tan lleno de amor.

La frecuencia diferente de los pasos se escuchaba retumbar en el pasillo Kurogane se preocupaba de que algo ocultara. Cuando se escucho la voz de Fye retumbar por todo el pasillo.

-Te amo.

Al escuchar esto paró sus pasos apresurados y se devolvió violentamente sobre sí mismo para guiar de un golpe al cuerpo de Fye contra la pared.

-Si dices una palabra más, yo no me hago responsable de lo que pueda llegar a hacer.

-No te limites, hazlo.

-Si tanto es lo que quieres.

Sintió la voz de Kurogane excitarse y emocionarse ante los estímulos que solo él podía entender. Sabía que entre ellos no podía haber otra forma de entenderse más si no el contacto físico. Se preocuparía luego. Kurogane le arrastró hasta el cuarto y cerrando la gran puerta de un solo golpe, sonrió de medio lado y se fue acercando agresivamente. Cogió el brazo de Fye y le mordió la muñeca dejándole las marcas como queriendo decir "Tú no eres el único que deja marcas en los demás".

El grito involuntario salió de la boca de Fye. Sus ojos se aguaron y las figuras se deformaban. Se suponía que él era el vampiro pero aún así estaba siendo mordido por todos lados. La ropa rápidamente salía sin problemas. Las yukatas que útiles son en estos momentos.

Tenía un remolino de sensaciones, la agresividad de su tacto, la delicadeza de su boca, lo áspero de su cuerpo, todo junto en un solo momento. Enterró sus dedos en su espalda ante el éxtasis que no pudo evitar. Su piel blanca poco a poco fue siendo llenada por marcas rojas. Que delicioso trato le daba.

-Kuro… gane, puedes… no te preocupes…

Unos gemidos casi inaudibles fueron suficientes para ensordecer los raciocinios inútiles. Fue abriéndole las piernas agresivamente y dejaba ver como su entrepierna estaba despierta. Con su sonrisa característica se lanzó a sus labios devorándolos.

Mientras irrumpía en la suave boca de Fye, comenzó a morder sus labios, su lengua. Era un delicioso y agresivo combate. Los labios no se separaban, pero, toda la lucha era adentro. Las lenguas arremetían contra la otra.

Colocando la mano en el cuello de Kurogane, Fye masajeaba agresivamente la yukata para hacerla caer. La ayuda vino en camino y sin separarse Kurogane se deshizo de su ropa.

-Si fueras… ¡Maldición!

Incluso si no terminaba la frase, Fye ya sabía que quería decir. Maldita sea la sinceridad. Tan inútil es. Te hace tan débil, si muestras como eres simplemente eres más vulnerable que un recién nacido. Quería mandar todo al demonio, Maldito sea el infierno que le estaba quemando hasta el punto donde nada bueno quedaba dentro de sí.

-Calla, tómame y olvidemos.

Era unas órdenes bastante fáciles de seguir ¿No? Mientras más pensaran seriamente en el otro, era el dolor más intenso ante la respuesta negativa. Tenía que para con eso, pero en ese momento era imposible.

-Déjame Kurogane.

Mientras se logró soltar del agarre del que le tenía las manos de Fye se posaron sobre el miembro de Kurogane, dándole masajes agresivos, totalmente descontrolados. Las caderas de Kurogane se comenzaron a mover al ritmo de la mano de Fye y este al ver como respondía colocó su boca en la cabeza del miembro de kurogane. Mientras degustaba delicadamente, seguía con la masturbación.

Al seguir así con un ritmo poco conveniente, en el momento que menos se lo espero su boca se había llenado con una salada sustancia. Sin ninguna duda se pasó aquel líquido viscoso.

-No había… necesidad de eso.- La voz agitada hacía que las palabras fueran difíciles de manifestar.-

- Claro que sí, Kurogane.

Se estaban poniendo en serio para que Fye llamara por el nombre sin tener la intención de chistar con él, terrible señal de alarma. Kurogane se sentía más retado que nunca, le hizo parar y le obligo a colocarse en una posición de fácil interrupción contra la pared. Bajando su pecho y subiendo sus caderas dejo ver a todo su esplendor su níveo cuerpo y sus rosadas y bien formadas nalgas.

Se desesperaba, era como un lienzo que esperaba a ser marcado. Coloco sus manos sobre los hombros y sin siquiera preparación fue irrumpiendo agresivamente sobre su entrada. Se retorcía de dolor, pero esa era su forma de hacerlo. La sangre de su entrada fue bajando lentamente sobre sus piernas pero al instante se curaba, no dejaba mucho tiempo para que aquello fuera más grave.

Sintió el imponente miembro entre sus nalgas. Su respiración se entrecortaba, su cuerpo tenía un dolor y un placer que no sabía cuál realmente sentía. Mientras se acostumbraba Kurogane marcó sus hombros con la marca de su agarre mientras mordía y dejaba sus signos por toda la delicada piel de Fye.

Las contracciones que sentía Kurogane en su miembro le fascinaban. Quería moverse pero no podía, estaba tan apretado que aquello hubiera sido un atentado contra su miembro. Sin previo aviso vio como Fye movía sus caderas dificultosamente y este no se contendría viendo como este se movía por voluntad propia.

Su cadera parecía que hubiese tomado vida propia y comenzó a empujar fuertemente. La voz ahogada Fye y los sollozos se fundían dándole a Kurogane una felicidad que ninguno creía que esa acción fuese a producir. Era doloroso para los dos ese movimiento, pero sabían que no había otra forma de hacerlo. Ellos no eran de los que lo hacían amablemente, porque de ser así nunca se entenderían.

Entre envestida y envestida todo se volvía más y más borroso. Las lágrimas deformaban todo y simplemente daba un aire extraño al ambiente. Cada vez parecía un suicidio. ¿Cuáles eran los efectos de esta sangre que corría por sus venas? ¿Qué uno fuera la presa de la otra tenía que ver algo con este deseo que quemaba todo el cuerpo y que su único alivio sea el contacto con el otro? No, esto era incluso antes de ser vampiro, creo que incluso fue antes de haber nacido.

Dios, si en verdad existes has que este dolor y este placer pueda compartirlos para siempre con él. Mi garganta se seca y hace que mis gritos ya no se escuchen más. Empiezo a desesperarme y coloco una mano en mi garganta el escozor es insoportable, tanto que pronto me entierro las garras en mi propia garganta y mi sangre comienza a fluir. Después de aquella acción todo se vuelve negro y mi corazón late más de prisa. Siento como mis instintos me llevan a tu cuello y a devorarlo con total avidez. Ah… que delicia esta sangre. Dios soy bendecido con este cuerpo, con esta sangre, con este hombre.

Mis ojos volviendo a enfocar vieron la cara algo debilitada de Kurogane, al parecer había tomado mucha sangre de él.

-¿Es…tás bien?- La agitación evitaba hablar bien.

-…¿Lo paresco?

-Lo siento… Kurogane.

-Ya, maldición, cállate.

Un silencio violento se pronunció en la habitación. Se escuchaba el crujir de las hojas y el sonido de viento, como un soplido caliente que recorría la habitación. El calor de otro mientras se abrazaban en ese silencio era devastador.

Un deseo desvergonzado se posaba en sus caderas, a pesar de que sabía cómo estaba la situación, quiso continuar y así lo hiso. Empezó un movimiento constante movía sus caderas, para arriba y se detenía y después bajaba rápidamente. Esto hiso reaccionar a Kurogane quien se reponía de su pérdida de sangre, ahora esta se le subía a la cabeza haciendo que pudiesen recuperar el ritmo anterior.

Era tan violento, tan descaradamente fuerte que de seguro no había afectado en nada la toma descarada de sangre. Ah… que delicia, estos movimientos dolorosos y placenteros que destruían todo en su interior incluyendo su hipocresía. Mientras cabalgada descaradamente sobre el miembro de Kurogane y su hueco se delataba y contraía depende de las acciones que este acometiera contra él, este se revolcaba entra la culpa, quizás porque Sakura estaba a tan solo unos pasos descansando inconscientemente en un sueño del que quizás nunca despertaría y él mientras debería estar en pena simplemente disfrutaba su vida como inmortal sobre Kurogane. En alguna parte de esto eso lo hacía más excitante, que ser tan desagradable era.

-Vamos Kurogane, ¡Destrózame!- Su voz ya no podía ocultar lo que tanto estaba deseando.

Las peticiones egoístas jamás fueron tan compartidas como ahora. Dios si en verdad existes dame la fuerza para protegerlo, dame la fuerza para amarlo, dame la terquedad para liberarlo de sus cadenas de hipocresía que él mismo se auto impone. Lo agarro de sus caderas y comenzaba a penetrarlo más fuertemente. Era inspirador tanto deseo par arte de los dos, era como una armonía que ni los mismos Dioses podrían entender.

Sus manos pasaron de sus caderas a sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlos estimulantemente sobre sus sensibles pechos. Cada vez que pasaba su mano, sentía las contracciones en su miembro. Esto definitivamente era ir al cielo quedándose en la tierra.

Pasaba sus manos hacia su abdomen y de ahí hasta sus caderas. Podía deleitarse pasando sus manos por entre sus muslos llegando al miembro despierto de Fye con el cual jugaba aumentando el placer mutuo. Eran deliciosas aquellas contracciones. Entre más agresivas eran sus penetraciones, sentía más contraer su miembro queriendo expulsar su esencia que solo demostraba el éxtasis más exquisito. Al momento de penetrar tan fuertemente a Fye y jugar con su miembro sintió como sus manos fueron embadurnadas con aquella sustancia viscosa con la que siguió lubricando el ya cansado miembro de la persona que estaba debajo de él.

-¿Estas satisfecho?- preguntó entre gemidos descarados que descargaba en su oído, haciéndolo retorcer estrepitosamente.

-No, necesito más de ti.

Eso era lo que tanto le fascinaba a la hora de hacer este tipo de cosas con él, nunca se cansaba y le hacía llegar al orgasmo tantas veces que se le olvidaba hasta el nombre.

Delineaba con sus sucias manos el cuerpo manchado y profanado de Fye y sentía las gotas de sudor juntarse con los otros fluidos haciendo que todo aquello fuera demasiado sucio como para seguir haciéndolo ahí. No podían parar y menos a la mitad, pero aquello era algo de lo que querían limpiarse.

-¿Quieres hacerlo en el baño? Hay una gran tina y podríamos continuar ahí.

-Yo… siempre quise intentarlo en un baño.- Sonrió con su cara algo cansada y los mechones mojados sobre su rostro.

Se separaron y Fye sintió mientras caminaba que algo le bajaba por entre las piernas y supo inmediatamente que era.

-Con que te viniste adentro ¿Eh? Kuro-tan me tendrás que limpiar MUY a fondo.- Una hermosa sonrisa le fue regalada espontáneamente a Kurogane y quien simplemente sonrió de medio lado mirando para otro lado.

-¡Ha! veremos cómo te limpio de bien.

Agarró fuertemente la cadera de Fye mientras se dirigían para el baño. Escucharon una voz quien preocupadamente preguntó acerca de la condición de Fye quien se veía realmente cansado y enfermo según él.

-¿Fye-san está bien? en verdad se ve enfermo.

-¿En...fermo Shaoran-kun? Bueno quizás no me terminó de acostumbrar a esto de ser vampiro, por lo cual, bueno Kurogane me ayudaba.

-Kurogane-san Cuídelo bien, sé que lo hace pero no quisiera que aparte de Sakura hubiera más heridos, y menos por mi culpa.

- Niño, no te preocupes, ve y descansa yo me ocupó de él. – Y mientras decía eso acercaba las caderas de Fye fuertemente contra sí, sacándole un gemido involuntario a Fye.

-¿Fye-san? ¿En verdad estás bien?

-Sí, Shaoran-kun no te preocupes.

El chico con algo de inquietud se alejó y ellos se miraron fijamente después de sonreír con algo de picardía por hacerlo preocupar simplemente porque hacían "eso"

-Así que… ¿Te ocuparas de mi no? ¿No se te antoja apurarte algo más rápido para ocuparte de mí?- Decía con una voz que ronroneaba suavemente por entre los tímpanos que hacía dar un escalofrío que recorría la espalda.

-Claro que sí.

Y casi corriendo se fueron al baño en donde se encerraron. Al verlo notó las excentricidades de la realeza al hacer un baño en donde solo lo usaban dos personas y parecía para veinte. Cualquier sonido hacía eco en las paredes haciendo que hasta el más leve gemido sonara estrepitosamente fuerte. Mientras ya se había repuesto de su impresión acerca de la grandeza del baño, se lanzo descaradamente sobre Kurogane y le beso desafiantemente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Continuamos?

En respuesta a eso Kurogane le fue guiando hacía la tina que estaba repleta de agua tibia y le hizo caer. Este después de salir se dio cuenta de que este ya estaba encima suyo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde quedamos? No lo recuerdo bien.

-¿Te ayudo?

Y poco a poco se fue bajando hasta quedar a la altura de la virilidad de Kurogane que no se había bajado desde que lo saco en el cuarto. Y comenzó con el agua a masajearlo y de esta manera estimularlo más "creativamente" mientras sus piernas se recuperaban.

-Se siente casi como adentro tuyo, tibio, acuoso, agradable.

No pudo evitar reírse un poco ante esas definiciones que daba sobre su interior.

-Ósea que podrías hacerlo con la el agua de la tina en vez de conmigo.-Fingió un poco de tristeza al respecto.-

-Bueno el día que la tina haga todas las cosas que hemos hecho juntos quizás lo medite.

Un puchero se formo en sus mejillas que estaban teñidas de rosado dado al calor del momento y del baño. No era la respuesta que se esperaba.

Colocó la boca de Fye en su ombligo y le estaba dando la señal de que continuase. El gran iembro de Kurogane salía superficialmente del agua dejando solo su parte superior por fuera y aprovechándose de eso Fye comenzó a lamer compulsivamente solo aquella parte del miembro de Kurogane. Eso fue alentador. De verdad creativo sentía las piernas de Kurogane contraerse y sus nalgas se apretaban, sus manos se posaban en sus cabellos y terminó por venirse en la cara del Fye.

Después de eso, postró a Fye contra una de las esquinas de la bañera y lo hizo colocarse acostado, levantando las nalgas y dejando ver aquel indecente y delicioso huequito. La vergüenza lo estaba matando.

La boca se colocó a escasos milímetros de aquella entrada y empezó a suspirar atrevidamente sobre aquella cavidad. Fye sentía recorrer su sangre millones de veces más rápidamente de lo que alguna vez haya sentido en su vida. Sus caderas se movieron solas haciendo que tuviesen contactos el travieso hueco y la boca descarada. La lengua, los labios, los dientes, todo le estaba haciendo sentir tantas sensaciones que su miembro estaba demasiado erguido para ser una simple erección, eso le estaba matando. Jugaban tan suciamente con su huequito que se sentía morir. Con sus dedos dilataba el agujero y con su lengua profanaba el ya pecaminoso lugar; Con sus labios acariciaba delicadamente mientras que todo en conjunto solo hacía que llegara al orgasmo demasiado rápido. Los sonidos de su boca volvían a sus oídos amplificados por el eco haciendo eso aun más sensual y delicioso. El vapor como un manto de pudor no dejaba ver bien aquellos cuerpos que habían sido poseídos por unos demonios llamado "sexo y lujuria"

Después de tanta preparación para el plato fuerte, a sus pulmones le costaba respirar. Ya el orgasmo no lo dejaba ni respirar. Y después de aquello Kurogane con un jabón que estaba a la mano comenzó a masajear su miembro mientras que Fye seguía con la penetración que se proporcionaba con sus dedos. Parecía una competencia de quien ganaba sin montársele al otro encima.

Las mejillas rosadas y los mojados cuerpos que habían perdido contra la tentación ahora estaban enjabonados frotándose y resbalándose entre sí. Las piernas que se entrelazaban se revolvían mágicamente gracias al jabón quien hacia todo eso un juego demasiado erótico. Se frotaban mutuamente al borde de la tina y definitivamente era un potencializador aquella situación comprometedora. Pronto el miembro enjabonado de Kurogane estuvo metiéndose orgullosamente en el agujerito goloso de Fye que gustoso recibió su premio por buen comportamiento.

Siendo penetrado y las voces siendo aumentadas, Kurogane simplemente quería marcar de nuevo los interiores de aquel inusual hombre. Cogió el miembro erecto de Fye y lo masajeaba hábilmente, haciendo el jabón un efecto deliciosamente pervertido sobre sus movimientos. La posición en la que estaban siendo penetrados fue cambiando hasta que una de sus piernas se encontraba sobre el hombro de Kurogane y al hacer esto llegaba más profundo. Los gritos aumentaron y el baño se llenaba de pecaminosos sonidos que nadie debía escuchar si no quería terminar en la perdición del infierno. Ni la musa más habilidosa podría reproducir los fieles sonidos del pecado.

Una corriente que adormeció todo el cuerpo invadió a Fye y se fijo que se había venido de nuevo. Unos suspiros no llenaban sus pulmones como deberían y comenzó a sentir mareo, quizás habían llegado demasiado lejos esta vez. Una alegría comparable con la que se es efectuada por el alcohol, le invadía el cuerpo y no podía parar de reír ante la "quien sabe" vez que él se venía.

Sin estar muy consciente de lo que hacía se puso a molestar con Kurogane en la bañera y mientras cabalgaba descaradamente a Kurogane, le provocaba de maneras lujuriosas y apretaba voluntariamente sus interiores para hacer que se viniera. Entre tanto descontrol de él, de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro y no pudo controlar su cuerpo. Se había desmayado y Kurogane aún lo penetraba.

Este sintió una ligera y por ligera me refiero a una gran ira recorrerle el cuerpo. Estaba iniciado, en un baño con un inconsciente y tras del hecho no podía salir con él así. Su puño se apretaba furiosamente queriendo romperle la cabeza a coscorrones y se dio el gusto de pegarle uno.

En el frustrante método de "la autosatisfacción" termino Kurogane en una esquina del baño, mientras Fye seguía inconsciente al parecer por el vapor del baño. Se coloco sus ropas y le puso las de Fye y después salió con él en brazos. Casualmente apareció Shaoran quien al ver a Fye inconsciente se preocupó tanto que se fue con Kurogane a la habitación y consiguió algo de hielo y un abanico para bajarle la fiebre.

-Kurogane-san ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bueno, pues como lo viste, eh, bueno quería darse un baño y se demoro más del tiempo.

-No Fye-san que irresponsabilidad y bien ¿Kurogane-san cómo supiste que se había quedado inconsciente en el baño? ¿Entraron juntos?

-¡A… algo así!

-¿Algo así?

-Bueno, no es que me haya metido con él, sólo que… bueno, pensé que se estaba demorando mucho y ya.

-Jo, que bien Kurogane-san has salvado a Fye-san.

Algo de culpa caía como una piedra en el estomago de Kurogane quien miraba distraído a otro lado tratando de no pensar de que fue por su culpa que Fye estaba así.

-Kurogane-san mira, estas marcas ¿Las tenía Fye-san antes? yo no lo recuerdo.

Inmediatamente cayó en cuenta lo que había hecho, abrió los ojos algo impresionado ante la inocencia del muchacho y ante su propia perversión.

-Ni… ni idea, chico, yo no recuerdo tampoco si las tenía antes.

-Pobre Fye-san escondiendo sus heridas para que así no nos preocupemos.

Un poco aliviado ante las nubes de buenos pensamientos que gobernaba a Shaoran se limitó a quedarse sentado esperando a que se despertara aquel pecaminoso vampiro con el cual habían profanado el baño de la princesa.

-Kurogane.

-Princesa Tomoyo ¿Dígame en qué le puedo ayudar?

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-¿Eh? Claro.

Algo extrañado del por qué la princesa quería hablar con él, se levanto apurado y fue al lado de ella. Esta le guió hacía el pasillo y en sus ojos se notaba algo de ira.

-¿Qué ha pasado Princesa Tomoyo?

-¿Le quieres mucho verdad?

-¿Eh?

-A Fye, claro está.

-Ah… eh… sí.

-El precio equivalente que te dije en el sueño.

- Bueno sí, porque no quería que me volvieran a arrebatar a la gente que quiero.

-Claro, me alegra mucho Kurogane, pero ¿Sabes? Que le quieras mucho no significa que haga "eso" en mi baño.- poco a poco mientras terminaba la frase un leve tono de ira se subia como una serpiente venenosa.

Al escuchar tal declaración se puso rojo de solo pensar en que la princesa los había escuchado. Trataba de desviar la mirada pero la princesa se la recalcaba.

-¿Sabes Kurogane? No deberías aprovecharte de tu buena suerte, en verdad estoy muy molesta por lo que vi en el baño y desgraciadamente la que se dio cuenta no fui yo, fue mi hermana.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡A… Amaterasu!

-La misma, así que TANTO lo quieres, ¡NO LO HAGAN AQUÍ!

Mientras se volteaba sobre sus tobillos Kurogane se quedo estupefacto y la ira le recorría el cuerpo. Se adentro en el salón, cogió por el cuello de la yukata a Fye y le pego un puño en la cabeza. Su cara ardía en vergüenza y que la princesa Tomoyo se diera cuenta era la peor humillación de la historia.

Gracias al golpe Fye abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Duele!

-¡CALLATE! ¡POR TU CULPA! ¡POR TU CULPA!

-Que ruidoso Kuro-sama.

-Kurogane-san ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Chico, eh… no es algo que te incumba.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros mejor vete de aquí.

-No, pero Fye-san.

-Que te vayas.

-Está bien.

Con un aire de resignación salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

…

-¡Callate! Por hacer "eso" Amaterasu y la princesa Tomoyo... nos… escucharon.

-Bueno, pero puedo haber sido peor, como que hubieran entrado y hubieran visto a kuro…

Al querer terminar la frase recibió el tercer puño de la noche y haciendo un puchero y sobándose el golpe le dio la espalda a Kurogane y se mofó un poco de la situación.

El silencio era demasiado penetrante, pero era justo lo que necesitaban.

-Te amo demasiado, si pudiera me arrancaría el corazón para que dejase de ser tan intenso.

La frase retumbaba en la gran habitación y Kurogane no respondía nada, pero no había necesidad. Tomó su mano y la apretó fuertemente, juntaron sus espaldas y quedaron en un gran silencio. Miraban y una sincera y radiante sonrisa rodeo las dos bocas, se quedaron en ambiente en donde en verdad había una gran paz, a pesar de que sabían de que el camino que les esperaba no era el mejor.

-Yo también te amo.

Aquellas palabras flotaban agradablemente por los oídos de Fye. Definitivamente una hermosa noche. Gracias Dios, gracias Yuuko, Gracias Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran, Mokona y en especial Gracias Kurogane por dejarme vivir y al hacerlo darme la oportunidad de amar para que mi corazón se cure.

FIN….

¿Les gusto?

Wii! A mi sii! Me gusto jejeje :D ellos son demasiado kawaiiss! Los amo demachiadoo!1 wii! Larga vida al kurofye!


End file.
